Emotional Breakups
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: A sacrifice, then realization, then family.  MAX X LIZ


"But Liz, I love you!" I screamed at her."No, you don't! You chose Tess...""In a different life! I don't care about my supposed destiny!" I screamed."You still have chosen her before and who's to say whether or not you'll chose her again. If she is who you are destined to be with, well what's a puny human got to do with anything? Who am I to get in the way of your destiny, your planet, your life, your entire race?""But I'm in love with you! Don't do this to me!" I cried, trying to get it through her head that I love her."Look Max, your mom just said it! You are destined for Tess! And I'm just another obstacle in the way! I love you too much. I'd rather leave you than see you heartbroken when your planet disappears! Because we both know that we can't just forget what just happened! So I can't be with you at all anymore. You are going to fall in love with Tess, I don't care if you're the leader, that's an order. You are going to fall in love with Tess and save your freakin planet alright?" she screamed at me. I just had my mouth open wide and I grabbed her arm."Listen to me, you leaving me alone won't change a thing. I will always love you, even if you don't love me. I will go with Tess because it might save my planet. And when my planet is saved I will come back and maybe we could do this," Then I started crying. We were both crying when I finally asked,"Can I do something?" she nodded and I held her in my arms. Feeling, remembering, how she felt and stroking her hair. I felt my shirt being soaked with tears and I let my tears fall into her hair. It felt so right, I pulled away and then leaned in and kissed her. It felt so amazing, I recorded every second I still had her here with me. Then we pulled away for air and she buried her head in my chest. She pulled away then said,"Goodbye Max,""I love you Liz. I always will. Goodbye," I said then walked away trying to get to the doorstop of my room before I completely crumbled. I managed to get to my front door and that's when the tears came again. I heard the TV going and I knew that I has once again missed family movie night. Oh. No. I was at the base of the stairwell when my mom said,"Maxie come here," I complied trying to buy myself time to compose myself by walking slowly. She saw I was crying and when she tried to talk to me I just shook my head and fled the room. Isabel followed me but I just took the stairs two at a time and flopped on my bed. I curled up into the fetal position and started sobbing. My reason for existence had just told me to fall in love with someone else to try and save my planet. I subconsciously knew she loved me. I just couldn't admit it, it was too painful. Especially since I would never see her again. Or at least until I saved my planet and who knows when that'll happen? Isabel walked in and sat next to me, rubbing my back like Mom did whenever we were crying as little kids Her eyes were asking, 'What happened?' I managed to croak out,"Liz," before breaking down again. I pulled off my shirt and put a new one on. I clutched my old one to my chest, it was still soaked with Liz's tears and I knew it would always remind me of her whenever I wore it. I sobbed until I managed to calm down enough to the point where I was just hiccuping with tears running down my face. Thats when I took a good look at Isabel's face. Isabel looked like she wanted to kill Liz and that's when I managed to choke out the story. How all Liz wanted was for us to achieve our destiny. How she said she loved me too much for me not to be able to do this, especially since it affected Michael, Isabel, Tess, and a entire race on top of her and me. How she claimed that I couldn't be the great leader I was with a human in tow. Isabel's look softened and soon she looked sad too. I started sobbing again and then I fell asleep while Isabel held me in her arms. The next day I woke up at seven a.m. I never wake up that early on a Saturday. Then everything came flooding back. I choked back tears and headed downstairs. When Mom said,"Good morning sweetie," all I could do was nod my head and attempt a smile. I shoved food in my mouth then headed back to my room. I found a note on my bed that said;

Hey Max,

Meet me, Michael, and Tess at the park whenever you're ready.

Izzy

Michael, Tess, and me Isabel. I, not me, Michael, and Tess. I choked out a watery laugh. Once an English nerd, always an English nerd. I grabbed the 'Liz' shirt (Is it sad that I'm naming my shirts?) and stuffed it in my drawer. Mom would kill me if I had a dirty room and I left to 'hang out with friends'. I threw on some new clothing and bolted out the door. My eyes were bloodshot but I waved my hand over them and the redness went away. I knew I would be fine. Some alien stuff should theoretically take my mind off things. I got there and when I saw them I jogged over. I shot Isabel a questioning look that clearly read, 'Did you tell them?' she shook her head, looking slightly apologetic and I sighed. Tess and Michael locked eyes to see if the other knew anything about what's going on. I stared at a clump of grass as I quickly told them what happened last night. Tess and Michael's eyes both widened and looked at random objects. I gave a weak smile and said,"I'm over it, don't worry," and all three of them rolled their eyes at the same time. I swallowed and they got the hint that I needed to talk about something else now. Then we started up a conversation, with me sort of included when I spotted Liz. I pulled an about-face and walked off in the other direction. They followed my lead and we went over to the UFO center because I had to pick up some things for work. I knew that this was a bad idea because of it's location but I couldn't just send Isabel in there. And Liz wanted me to get over her and fall for Tess. I had purposely omitted that part until Tess and I were alone. So I breathed in and out then walked in and grabbed the paperwork I needed. I shot Isabel a look that said, 'I need to talk to Tess alone,' so she grabbed Michael and left. I sat in the Jeep and said,"Tess? You know when she broke up with me?" when she nodded she looked confused."Well she told me that the main reason she was dropping me like a rock was because of the whole destiny thing. She said she wouldn't be able to live with herself if our planet got destroyed or if she was the one who jacked up everything for us four," now she looked more understanding as well as more sympathetic."So I figured that we should give it a shot, dating ya know?" she looked nervous."Did you just ask me out?""I think I did," I replied back nervously. She smiled just the tiniest bit and said,"Max, you're obviously not ready for any sort of romantic relationship. Let's start by just being friends, if we end up dating, we end up dating. You know that I will always lend you my ear whenever you want to talk," She wrapped her hand around mine. I jumped out of the Jeep and walked into the Crashdown Cafe. I waved Michael and Isabel over and then we left. I didn't want to spend anymore time in that memory ridden place than I had to. I was staring at my ceiling trying to remember what I was supposed to be doing right now when I got a call. My heart was hoping it was from Liz but my mind knew it wasn't. I looked and it was Maria. I groaned but answered,"Hello?" I was surprised at how much it sounded like I had been crying, then I wiped my face with my hand and it was wet. I thought I had run out of tears but I guess not. Maria started going off on me until she ran out of things to say. I asked,"Did you get the whole story?" She admitted that she hadn't so I told her to meet me at the park in a few. I walked over there, it wasn't that far and when I met her there she gasped. Huh, I guess I looked horrible. Figures. We sat down on a bench and as I told her the story I started crying. She took my head and placed it on her shoulder. I kept crying and she just said,"It's okay Max, shhh..." I started to tell her about the whole Tess thing and for once she was completely silent. I told her that I had been crying practically all day and she pressed something into my hand. I put it in my pocket and kept talking. Then she drove me home because I couldn't see at all through the tears flowing down my face and on top of that I could barely move. I decided to tell my mom and dad about it and got a good luck hug from Maria. I walked inside my house and was immediately bombarded with questions. I sat there and didn't say anything. When they had finally stopped I told them my cover story. I got dumped by my girlfriend because she thought that I was cheating on her when I wasn't but she wouldn't listen. I answered their many questions then sat in my room and listened to Linkin Park. I plugged in my earphones and cranked it so loud it hurt my ears. I put a pilow over my eyes to block out sunlight and played the album Hybrid Theory over and over again. I felt better but got hungry atabout 6:30. We were going to go out to eat and Mom wanted to go to the Crashdown Cafe."No!" Isabel and I said at the same time. I knew why she jumped, Alex hangs out there a lot and she was so confused with the whole Alex vs. Michael thing. Then I suggested Chinese because next said would be Mexican. And more memories. Isabel agreed and so did Dad so Chinese it is! We hung out and for the first time since the break up I wasn't thinking about Liz. So as that night went by I had mentally established a routine, get up, do the school thing, eat dinner then cry over Liz in my bedroom. No one would ever have to know about my deep sorrow. That sounds cheesy, believe me, I know. But that night I laughed and smiled or tried my best to at least and my parents as well as Isabel didn't figure it out. So that night I grabbed the shirt, the Liz shirt and clutched it as the tears ran down my face. I had only a few hours to be alone and so I let my tears run down my face and I clutched the shirt to my chest. I knew that I couldn't go on like this but every time I tried to remind myself of this I saw something that reminded me of Liz and a special time we had together and I would start crying all over again. I just changed into my pajamas and I felt into my pocket. Inside was my little gift from Maria. It was, according to the label, stuff to make you stop crying. I followed the directions and the stuff actually worked. So I sat on my bed and just remembered the times. I searched my stuff looking for a picture and there she was, standing in her waitress uniform with Maria. I checked the clock and saw that it was 2 a.m. so I decided to sleep. In my dream me and Liz were kissing one second then I saw a flash of my planet destroyed the next. I saw me and Tess kissing and I saw my planet perfectly, totally fine with me as leader or king or president or whatever. I don't even know if this is what my planet even looks like. And this is a problem. It shows to me, proves to me that Liz is right. I woke up frantic at 4 a.m. I smacked myself multiple times and the words going through my head were she doesn't love me, she doesn't love me, then finally I can't love her. It will destroy an entire planet if I fall any more in love with Liz. So I packed my bag full of stuff and left a note for my parents that read;

I'm leaving Roswell. I can't live here anymore. I'm probably going to Colorado. Send you an email when I figure out where I'm going. I love you all. Tell Michael and Tess. -Max

P.S. Give Liz these bags and tell her who it's from. Tell her everything. Goodbye.

That's the second painful goodbye I've given within a week. Wow. But I hopped in my car seeing as the Jeep was mine and drove and drove and drove. It was eight am when I got sleepy again. I checked into a motel and crashed until 10:00 a.m. and tried to figure out what to do with my life.

Liz's POV

I had broken up with Max two days ago. It was the hardest thing I've ever done and I knew that it was harder for him. He had so much on his mind already. I felt horrible. I was working my shift at the Crashdown when the Evans walked in. I walked over to them and as I was about to give my 'waitress' pitch I saw that they had two bags with them. Diane said,"Read this," and showed me a piece of paper. I started crying and I clutched my mouth to cover the sobs. So they came here to give me this. She handed the bags to me and Maria tapped me on the shoulder three times, it meant she would cover my shift. I thanked them and saw how horrible it was for them too. I gave Diane a hug then she and Phillip walked out. I took the two bags the letter told them to give me and ran upstairs to my room. I opened the bags and found almost everything that was important to him. I found his Harry Potter book set, his iPod, an old sweatshirt of his and more. I also found a letter. It read;

Dear Liz,

If I am sending you this it means for one reason or another, I've left Roswell for good. I have given you this stuff because it means something to both you and me. You may or may not notice/ care that I kept the pocketknife you gave me. I will always remember you Liz Parker. I love you around the Earth and back again.

Max

I pulled the things out of the bags and read each note. On the book set, 'I knew you liked this series'. On the sweatshirt, 'The sweatshirt I was wearing after the White Room, when you were there for me'. I buried my face into the fabric and it smelled exactly like him, Tabasco and mint. On the iPod, ':)'. There was a Tabasco sauce bottle, 'just for the heck of it,' and a copy of 'Among Us'. I immediately went to the back and fingered the dome that Michael saw in his flash. There was also a menu for the Mexican place down the street and a free season pass to the UFO center across the street. But what really caught my eye was the envelope taped to a ring box. The envelope said, 'Me first' so I opened it and as I read it tears came to my eyes. The letter was his wedding vows and when I opened the box there was a ring and a small sheet of paper. 'This is the ring I would've proposed to you with,' I choked back a sob and knew that I still had a shift to cover. So I slipped the ring onto my pointer finger and put everything else back into the bags and into my closet. I quickly put on some of the stuff Maria gave me to stop crying and it worked. I went downstairs and finished my shift. Maria gave me a look that said, 'We'll talk in a few,' and I finished my shift. We both changed then ran up to my bedroom. I told her everything. When she heard about he ring she gasped and I showed her. I had to clean up the diner so I put on my 'Max' sweatshirt (Is it sad that I'm naming my shirts? I have a few already named,) and cleaned up. I listened to my/ Max's iPod. I looked at my ring and swallowed back sobs. Maria was gone and I couldn't talk to my parents about this so I went upstairs and onto my balcony. I saw the North Star and started talking."Hey Max. I got your stuff. I miss you, so much. I love you. I've always loved you. Since sixth grade. But I seriously thought it was for your own good and now I've driven you out of Roswell! I feel so horrible. Please know how much I love you. Goodnight Max," and for some reason I felt as if I could hear him talk back to me. So I turned and felt his response,"Hey Liz. How are you? Are you doing okay? I love you. Much more than you know. I know that you love me, and I love you. So how's the math homework going? Huh. You haven't driven me out of anywhere. I chose to go because it was my time. Goodbye," and outside of his window, Max had just said the same thing.

A WEEK LATER

He got on his computer and sent out an email saying;

Hey Mom/ Dad/ Liz/ Isabel/ Michael/ Maria/ Alex/ Tess/ Kyle,

Max here and I'm all set to go to Colorado. I'm so sorry. About everything. But I have to do this. I love you all and I may end up coming back to Roswell. I don't know yet but I need to be alone for a while. Please don't come after me, or worry about me or be sad that I'm gone.

Max

He shut down his computer and prayed that no one came after him. He rolled over onto his side and started to sleep. That night he had a dream. He woke up frantic and thought about what just happened. In the dream him and Liz got married.

Max's POV

We eloped and got married in Vegas. Everyone was there. The entire gang (Isabel, Michael, Tess, Kyle, Maria, and Alex) was there and Tess was actually dating Kyle. And she wasn't mad at us two. In the dream she never was mad. Or maybe I just assumed. Oh. My. Gosh. I am an idiot. I am the biggest idiot to ever walk the Earth. Liz loves me. I love her. Tess loves Kyle. Kyle loves Tess. No one cares. Then I sighed. I was going to have to get her back. And my parents were going to be so pissed. But I could handle it all if she was by my side.

The next morning I got ready to leave and chucked my stuff in the back seat of the Jeep. I checked my email before I left and my mom sent me an email.

Oh honey,

I need you to come back. Your father and I are going crazy. Izzy won't even speak to us and Liz Parker is actually cutting. Her parents told me. Her and Izzy have been nigh on inseparable these days. Please please come home. I'm begging you. I love you.

Mom

I sat down and wanted to cry, Liz was CUTTING because of me. I hopped in my Jeep and drover very quickly back to Roswell. By the time I got there it was 10:00 pm. I snuck over to Liz's house, knowing that she is most likely still up. I heard her sigh in pain and... relief? I rushed into her bedroom and there she was. The love of my life was cutting her wrists. I went up behind her and said,"Lizzy?" she dropped the knife and said,"Max? Is that really you. Of course it's not you. It's a figment of my imagination," I took a good look at her wrists and my eyes widened."Pretty intense huh?" I heard Liz ask. I nodded and ahe said,"The day the real uou left, I was broken inside so why shouldn't my outside be broken too? I'm sure everyone knows by now that Liz Parker is a cutter. Hah! I mean who actually cares?""I do," I said softly."No you don't. Max doesn't, or at least that's what I keep telling myself. And you're only a figment of my imagination,""Tell me, if I was a figment of your imagination would I do this?" I leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. I felt her relax into the kiss and started kissing me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer. I couldn't get enough of her."It's actually you!" she murmured into my ear."Yeah, it is. And I realized that Tess doesn't care about me like that anymore. She likes Kyle anyways," at this Liz's eyes opened wide like a child's. She looked at me, biting her lip and looking apologetic. "I'm so sorry Max! I mean, I was just doing what I thought was right and I didn't mean any of it!" I gave a short laugh then wrapped her in a hug. "I love you and you love me and that's all that matters," A teardrop rolled down her face,"Now it hurts," she said referring to her arm. I healed her cuts so that they would still be visible but wouldn't hurt her, because if people knew... We kissed for a while longer but then I said,"I have to go talk to my parents," She nodded and said,"I'm coming with you," I smiled,"I wouldn't have it any other way," I kissed her nose and we climbed out her window. I drove us over to my house. I saw that all the lights were on, so hopefully they are awake. We climbed out of the car and Liz grabbed my hand. We walked up to the door and I tentatively knocked.

* * *

Was going to be a One Shot. Probably a two shot now...

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't sit here and write FanFiction if I owned it...


End file.
